Sólo Amigos
by GabrielaRueda13
Summary: One Shot basado en el capítulo de Riposte. "Él es Adrien, yo Marinette... y sólo somos amigos".


**Sólo amigos**

Capítulo único

Pensé en salir, pero que me vieras ahí sería demasiado extraño. Agradezco que Tikki no tuviera energía porque no quería causar más problemas de los que pude haber causado. El día había terminado, era mejor dejarlo así. De todas formas, me fue inevitable el no escucharlos, no niego lo triste que me sentí durante un segundo al sentirte de repente tan lejos… como si no lo estuvieras ya lo suficiente.

Sacudo los brazos, expresando mi sentir. ¡Algún día me volveré loca por tu causa! Pero al menos mantengo la cordura a causa de mi gran compañera, con aquellas pequeñas extremidades y una risa tan cálida como la de un bebé. Por un momento puedo olvidarte… por un momento porque apareces en mi mente otra vez.

"¿Mejor?" me preguntó esa pequeña criatura en frente de mí, obligándome salir de mis pensamientos.

Alcé la mirada a ella para asentir despacio, ¿qué más podía decir? Hay cosas que simplemente tienen que suceder. Supongo que en parte esto es mi culpa, pero mi intención no era causar problemas.

Me reincorporo del suelo y sacudo mis pantalones para comenzar a caminar hacia casa. Podía sentir a Tikki acomodarse en mi bolsillo al caminar y mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar con las ganas en las que me había levantado hoy y cómo el día terminaba.

No puedo creer la cantidad de cosas inimaginables que hago por ti, Adrien. Eres capaz de hacerme reconocer mis debilidades y fortalezas, aunque de las primeras la mayoría lleva de tu nombre. No quiero malinterpretarme, no digo que seas algo malo, quiero decir, ¿cómo malo podrías ser tú? Que diga, más bien, que piense. Agh. Me pones nerviosa hasta al pensar.

Sólo quiero acercarme a ti y poder conocerte mejor. Quiero dejar de soñar con sólo verte de lejos, aunque me hagas feliz con tu sonrisa a miles de kilómetros.

Estoy estallando. Todo mi interior brinca, da vueltas… estoy olvidando mi nombre. ¿Cómo puedes temer perder algo que no tienes?

Sacudo mi cabeza cuando regreso a casa. Saludo a mis padres quienes no tienen ni la menor idea de lo sucedido. Tuvieron un largo día en la panadería, así que lo que menos necesitan es preocuparse por algo que ya fue.

"¿Qué tal la práctica, mi mosquetera?" pregunta mi padre quien me abraza y deposita un tierno beso en mi frente. Es increíble que nunca pueda sentirme triste por completo, pero no me quejo.

Estoy tan feliz de que exista tanta gente dulce a mi alrededor.

"Realmente estupenda, papá" respondo con una pequeña risita. "¿Y esos pasteles?"

"¡Más ricos que nunca!" contestó con orgullo.

Miró a mi madre quien se acercaba a chocar puños con él. Sonrío con ternura recordando lo bello que ha sido su matrimonio. Nada es perfecto, pero ellos siempre están sin importar qué. Observo sus manos y por un momento pienso en Chat Noir. Es una lástima que no hubiera podido preguntarle qué tenía. Aunque estuvo sensacional, ha estado mejor y si me preguntaban parecía que traía arena en la pata, escociéndole al caminar.

Reí un poco por ello. Apreciaba que a pesar de su malestar estuviera conmigo en la batalla.

Subo a mi habitación y cuelgo la bolsita para luego tenderme en la cama. Abrazo mi cómoda almohada mientras cerro los ojos y lo primero que veo es ese cabello negro tan perfectamente peinado y como el color rojo resalta lo bonita que es. Me incomodo y me siento acariciando mi brazo al pensar en su sonrisa y la manera tan nerviosa en la que desvía su rostro, tan avergonzado al decir mi nombre.

"¿Qué ocurre Marinette?" me cuestiona Tikki "¿estás pensando en Tikki otra vez?"

Parecía que le hartaba.

Desvío la mirada mientras me recuesto mirando el techo de mi cuarto y asiento, haciendo oídos sordos por si es que ella suspira pesado, pero nunca pasa. Al contrario, se sienta en lo alto de un mueble para tener contacto con mis ojos y me sonríe cálidamente.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?"

"Ni siquiera sé que responder a eso" dije con franqueza formando un pequeño puchero en mis labios. "Siento que íbamos tan bien, hasta que…"

"¿Hasta que llegó esa chica?"

Yo sólo asentí despacio. "Creo, no lo sé Tikki. A veces… es confuso. Adrien me ha hecho conocer facetas de mí que no estoy segura de haberlas conocido después. ¿Te diste de cuenta de la práctica de hoy? ¡Hey! La esgrima no parece tan difícil después de todo. ¿Qué tal de mi enorme capacidad de memoria cómo para recordar su horario de la semana? Que no me aprenda las fórmulas de química es otra cosa"

Pude escuchar su tierna risa y la miré acercarse a mí mientras yo tomaba asiento en mi cama, mirándonos así frente a frente. Creo que no sólo es casualidad el que tenga a Tikki conmigo ahora, creo que hay algo más allá de todo esto.

"Entonces… ¿qué es lo que te pone así?" preguntó al tomar sus pequeñas manos y penetrar mi mirada con aquellos grandes ojos azules.

Froté un poco mis piernas mientras tragaba saliva, "Que por Adrien he hecho muchas cosas, Tikki. He ardido en celos, aunque termino pagando las consecuencias. Me he superado en los videojuegos para pasar tiempo con él. Busco tener más cosas en común para hablar, metiéndome incluso a sus talleres. Y pensar que todo mi esfuerzo puede irse tan fácilmente con una persona, no lo sé…me… me hace pensar".

La pequeña moteada sonrió de lado y levitó para abrazar aquella mejilla gordita de su portada, dejándole un tierno beso en ella.

"Marinette, ¡tú eres sensacional! Y apuesto que cuando Adrien se dé cuenta de ello apreciará cada cosa que has hecho para que estén juntos"

"Pero… ¿y si eso no sucede?" pregunté con cierto temor, haciéndolo notar en aquel gesto de mi labio al doblarse hacia abajo.

Ella suspiró mirándome al negar. Sentía que me iba a regañar y si era así sabía que terminaría con una pequeña sonrisa al final.

"Creo que así es el amor, Marinette. Tal vez no todas las personas se queden con quienes quieren al final, pero todo lo que hicieron por ellas a causa del amor vale la pena porque es hermoso, es valiente y reconforta el corazón" me explicó "Si Adrien no llegara a fijarse en ti, sé que estarán bien, porque él tendrá a una asombrosa compañera y amiga a su lado incondicionalmente, y tú… tú encontrarás en un futuro a alguien mejor que acune tu corazón junto al de él y todos tus sueños se cumplan".

Sólo permanezco mirándola en silencio sintiendo que mis ojos se cristalizaban. ¿Alguien alguna vez fue tan cálido y directo conmigo?

"Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo intentes Marinette… el hilo rojo es de las cosas más maravillosas que existen y si Adrien y tú están destinados a estar juntos, así será, ¡así mil Lila's, Chloé's y todos los obstáculos que te imagines!"

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita mientras me acurrucaba en la cama y miraba como ella me alcanzaba la cobija para cubrirme del frío que comenzaba a sentirse en la habitación.

"Lo más importante ahora, es que Adrien sabe que cuenta contigo. Eres alguien para él, y estoy segura de que no eres cualquier amiga Marinette. Debes sentirte feliz de que eres una persona en la que Adrien confía y asegura que, aunque pasara lo más horrible tú estarías para él dándole tu apoyo, ¿no es así?"

Ella se acostó a mi lado luego de haber apagado la luz.

No tuve que pensarlo para asentir con una sonrisa mientras sentía lo suave de mi cama al cerrar los ojos, y sólo por un pequeño instante en mi cabeza pude verlo a él confesándome su percepción de sí mismo, cómo había sido su vida antes de ir a la escuela… pude sentir que él cree en mí y que espera siempre lo mejor.

Sí, Tikki tiene razón.

Mejor aún, Adrien tiene razón.

Estoy siempre de su lado. Mis oídos con gusto atienden a su llamado si me necesita, siendo Marinette o Ladybug, no importará. Dejaría que el paraguas se me cerrara miles de veces más para escuchar su risa tan bonita luego de mirarlo entristecido. ¿Lo que tenga que pasar? Que pase, pero, hoy puedo asegurar que Adrien será de esas personas en mi vida que no importará si un día me hace llorar y pasen cinco años… si vuelvo a chocar con él, si volvemos a cruzar miradas discretas, yo le sonreiré. Eso es lo que somos, y tal vez eso estamos destinados a ser.

Él es Adrien, yo soy Marinette… y sólo somos amigos.


End file.
